To Hermione
by emrei
Summary: Inspired by the promotional picture released in November 2003 of Draco Malfoy blowing a paper crane.


**Title:** Rumours  
  
**Summary:** Draco sends a paper crane. Inspired by the release of the same picture.   
  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note**: I am well aware that Draco sent the crane to Harry. This fic was written after seeing that promotional picture for the first time in 2003. Originally posted on my LJ on Nov. 9, 2003, it is only being posted on ff.net now.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**TO HERMIONE**

Draco Malfoy sat in History of Magic class hoping that Binns would never show up. It was a rarity for a professor to be late for class, and as such, the class took advantage of Binn's absence. Everyone except Granger, that is. She sat ahead of Draco, rearranging the items on her desk and making sure her ink bottle was full.   
  
He turned to Crabbe in hopes of trying to make conversation, but those hopes were dashed out the window as he watched Crabbe struggling to read the class syllabus. His next option, Goyle, looked busy reading but was actually preparing himself to draw crude sexual comments into the textbook.   
  
'Better to be surrounded by idiots than Binns.'  
  
He sighed and turned around in hopes of finding some sort of entertainment. He was bored out of his mind. He refused to sit in his seat, twiddling his thumbs until Binns arrived. It was simply unheard of, a Malfoy twiddling his thumbs! And so, his search for entertainment, fueled with his refusal to sit doing nothing, led him to the course syllabus.   
  
_How the Gringotts Goblins negotiated currency exchange with __Japan__ in 1634._  
  
'Japan...' That one word found his release.  
  
On direct orders from Lucius, he read up on Japanese History and Culture over the summer holidays. It came as a shock at first that Lucius ordered him to read something muggle, telling him that one must not let outsiders interfere with one's way of life, lest one wishes to end up like the Japanese - their greatness forgotten as they make way for those who do not belong.   
  
And read he did. The shock of Lucius giving him something muggle soon disappeared when it was revealed that the Japanese Emperors, known for believing themselves demigods, were actually of Magical Blood who entertained themselves in origami. Origami was a paper folding technique used to make a variety of things, thought impossible to do with a plain sheet of paper.   
  
His aristocratic pureblooded side thought it pathetic at first, folding paper like he was a common worker. However, his desire to do something with his own hands compelled him. Despite all his spoiled brattiness, he was interested to know what it felt to accomplish something using one's own hands - Without magic, and certainly, without calling a house-elf to  
do it. He simply wanted to use his own hands.   
  
Initially, he received many paper cuts that wounded his immaculate fingers, but as time passed, his fingers became skilled in manipulating the paper to his will. Frustration grew into patience and it became more than a hobby to pass time; it had evolved into a therapeutic art that allowed him escape from the expectations and responsibilities of being him - the Malfoy heir.   
  
It was during these times that he came up with startling revelations. The most startling being that he enjoyed doing something for himself and not for his father. He was using his hands for something else than the final execution of a spell, the thrust of a sword, or the reach for the snitch. There was nothing to be gained by folding paper. Nothing at all except his personal escape.  
  
He hadn't realized it, but he started to fold the syllabus to turn the page into a perfect squares. Weeks of practice allowed his fingers to automatically move the paper around to prepare it. His manicured fingers creased the paper, folded the edges, and manipulated that sheet to his will and desire. What was once an eight by eleven piece of paper was now a miniature paper crane smaller than the size of his palm.   
  
So lost in the art, he didn't notice Crabbe staring at him in awe, nor did he see Granger watching his fingers do their own magic to a simple piece of paper.   
  
He was slowly breaking out of his reverie when he felt Crabbe staring at him as if wishing he could manipulate the paper like Draco could.   
  
'Like his pudgy fingers would be able to do what I do with these fingers'  
  
He was fully aware of the world again when he heard a gasp to his left. He looked up and saw Granger trying to hide a mixture of interest, curiosity, and shock.   
  
'The never-ending need to know everything'  
  
She didn't believe her eyes. She pinched herself when he began to rip the paper with his hands. She rubbed her eyes when he used his fingers to fold the paper. And when she turned away and looked back a minute later, she still couldn't believe her eyes when the paper became a crane.   
  
In shock, the information processing took a great deal longer than what was accustomed to her. Malfoy. Origami. Malfoy knows Origami. Origami is a muggle art. Malfoy knows a muggle form of art? An art where it require the use of hands. And fingers. He has nice fingers.   
  
Lost in the thoughts of what his fingers could do, she didn't see Draco write a little note on the paper crane. Nor did she see him whisper "Wingardium Leviosa" as he released the paper crane from his hands.  
  
"To Hermione."

The End.


End file.
